24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 8:00am-9:00am/India
| author = Ruchika Roy | director = Abhinay Deo, Rensil D'Silva & Karan Boolani }} The exchange of Vaidehi Sharma and Kabir Mallick is successful and Roshan Sherchan is finally caught by Jai Singh Rathod. As Aditya Singhania's health worsens, Naina starts to make a power play. The ATU attempt to contain the last two vials of the virus, and a reporter turns up at the Hotel Gateway Residency. Episode guide The following takes place between 8:00am and 9:00am. Events occur in real time. 08:00:10 A man in a hazmat suit tests the air in Bhisham Bhowmick's lab while Bhisham and Dr Meeta continue working. Dr Sunny Mehta co-ordinates the quarantine of the PMO over the phone, and a doctor gives her a list of the class-A hospitals approved by the Home Ministry. calls Dr Bhisham Bhowmick]] She then calls Bhisham and expresses her condolences, and he tells her he has quarantined himself in the lab. He tells her there is nothing more important now than finding the cure, and he asks her to put his daughter under his observation at Seven Hills Hospital. She tells him that Seven Hills is class-A authorized, so she will arrange for Aditya and Devyani to be sent there. Prithvi and Naina arrive back at the PMO and Mathur tells them it is quarantined due to a virus outbreak. Naina asks if Aditya is alright, but he doesn't have any details, and doesn't let her leave the vehicle. Mathur tells them to talk to the Party Secretary. explains what has happened to Aditya Singhania]] Prithvi dials Mr Gupta and asks what happened. Gupta explains that the PM and his team were exposed to an accidental outbreak of the virus. He says Aditya has been taken to Seven Hills Hospital, and tells them to organise an interim PM to avoid the situation they had when Pratap Singhania died suddenly. He says only Aditya can make the decision of who it will be, and Naina tells her driver to get to the hospital quickly. At the ATU, Zara Owais tells Vedant Acharya that she identified the radio signal from the dispersal device as GPS, and Roshan must be able to track the location of the vials. Vedant asks if they can use it to locate the other two vials, and Mihir says they can if they limit their parameters. Vedant suggests starting near to Roshan's last known locations. obtains a photo of Vaidehi Sharma]] Roshan asks Maddy if the location is secure, and she assures him the ATU are not there based on the satellite images. She tells him she is scanning the UK passport database to find Vaidehi Sharma's photo. He tells her not to make any more mistakes or he will kill her. Their cars enter the construction site, and Abhishek spots them, reporting it to Jai Singh Rathod. Jai asks Siddharth Saigal if he is ready, and Siddharth asks Jai not to do anything until he has his son. Jai reminds him that they will go in as soon as they see Roshan, and Siddharth says Kabir is afraid of loud noises. Siddharth drives in and Jabbar spots him. He uses binoculars to confirm Vaidehi's identity against her photo, and tells Roshan it is really her. Roshan then speaks to Nupur, telling her to keep Kabir under control. Roshan calls Siddharth and says once Vaidehi is with his men, Kabir will be released. beckons his son towards him]] Jabbar gets the Mallicks out of the car, and Siddharth brings Vaidehi out. He tells her to walk towards Jabbar, and she reluctantly starts to go. Siddharth calls out for Kabir, but he is scared and shakes his head. Nupur tells Siddharth to speak to him like a father, and he gets down on his knees and calls Kabir his warrior son. Kabir smiles, and Siddharth explains that if he comes they will kill the monsters together. Kabir and Nupur walk over and Siddharth hugs them. gets out of his car and greets his daughter]] Vaidehi refuses to move any further before speaking to her father. Abhishek notices something wrong,and Vaidehi asks why Roshan killed her mother. Jabbar has no answer, so Vaidehi turns back. Roshan then exits his vehicle, along with all his men. He tells her not to believe what the ATU says, and Abhishek reports that he has a visual on Roshan. uses Jabbar as a body shield]] Jai orders his men to attack, and they open fire. Roshan shoots back, and Siddharth pulls his gun, protecting his family and Vaidehi. Roshan's men are picked off one by one, including Jabbar, leaving just Roshan and Maddy alive. Roshan uses Jabbar as a human shield as Jai runs towards them. He chases them into a building. Mihir reports he has located the remaining vials, one at Mumbai Airport and one on Ambedkar Road near Jai. He says they haven't been released, though he doesn't know how much time they have. Vedant tells him to get two containment teams ready, Raj leading at the airport at Sohail at Ambedkar Road. traps Maddy in some scaffolding]] Roshan takes a dead agent's gun as they take refuge in a building. Over the radio, Abhishek reports that Maddy knows the virus locations and they must catch her alive. Roshan points his gun at her and she begs for her life, cowering under some scaffolding. Jai then appears and shoots the scaffolding, causing it to fall and knock her out, as Roshan runs away. He gets into a lift going up the side of the building, as Jai runs up the stairs. and Prithvi see Aditya]] At Seven Hills Hospital, Prithvi and Naina are escorted to meet Sunny Mehta. They both ask to meet Aditya, and she leads them to the safe zone, saying the PM is fine for now but his immunity is very low. She says they don't know how much time he has left, and they see him in a containment unit. He asks them both to be strong, and says the Party needs a strong leader. He says he wants Prithvi to become acting PM, as Naina cries. She says he is in no state to be making decisions, but he asks her to support his decision and set aside her differences with Prithvi. He says this will be his last decision, then coughs and collapses onto the bed. 08:20:44...08:20:45...08:20:46...08:20:47.... 08:27:02 and Roshan Sherchan come face to face]] Roshan's lift reaches the top of the building, and Jai arrives shortly afterwards. Roshan shoots at him, and Jai returns fire, using pillars as cover. They jump out with each other at gunpoint, but both run out of ammunition. Jai drops his gun and punches Roshan in the face. They start fighting, Roshan hitting him with a metal bar, which Jai grabs from him and hits him back. Jai finally pushes him onto a metal platform, and wraps a chain around his neck, before pushing him off. He grabs Roshan's hand as he falls, and asks him where the virus tubes are. Roshan tells Jai he has lost everything, and wonders why he wants to save his life. Roshan says soon the whole city will know where the virus vials are, and everyone will die. is hanged]] Abhishek then radios with a call from Raj Singh Bhakta, who tells Jai that a virus tube has been found and contained at the airport, and they have the location of the last vial. His signal cuts out, and Roshan starts to beg for his life. Jai says he is doing what is right, for Mallick, for Veer, for , and drops him. Roshan hangs from his neck and dies. Raj's signal then picks up and he explains to Jai that the airport vial had a timer on it, and the last vial may have one as well. Raj says he is too far from the location to get there in time, and asks Jai to get there in the next 15 minutes. is brought back to the ATU in custody]] At the ATU, Siddharth Saigal is led inside in custody. He apologises to Vedant but explains he had no other option, and Vedant understands. He tells Siddharth that Bose is coming to question him, and says he can wait in his office with his family. Vedant tells the guards to undo his handcuffs. Mihir gets a call from Saba, his sister, who went to take an exam where everyone was bleeding from the nose. He tells her to get to a hospital, and Zara sees medical alerts flashing up on her computer. The virus starts spreading to the entire city. Maddy is handcuffed in the back of a car, and Abhishek drives her to the ATU. As he leaves, Jai stops them and jumps in the car, saying they need to reach Ambedkar Road in the next five minutes. refuses to release Siddharth Saigal]] He then calls Mihir and asks for the exact location of the virus. Mihir sends it, and explains that Aditya Singhania is infected, and the virus has spread in several parts of the city. Bose then arrives, and Jai speaks to him, asking him to let Saigal help with the operation. Bose refuses, and Jai says that three years ago he was in the same position and wasn't sent to prison. Bose says the situation is different, and says Jai can file an appeal if he wants. Zara wonders if Jai can save Saigal, and Mihir says that if they don't stop the virus it won't matter. mourns Abinash Roy]] At the Hotel Gateway Residency, Gayatri Vasudev cries over Abinash Roy's body. Veer Singh Rathod approaches and apologises, as men move Abinash's body to another room. Veer gets a radio call from downstairs, as Anisha Roy has arrived and wants to speak to her brother Abinash. Veer says it is not possible, and the man downstairs explains that Anisha is a journalist who has recorded their activities and is threatening to upload a video of them online. Veer gives the radio to Gayatri and asks her to tell Anisha that everything is ok. Gayatri says she has a right to know what happened to her brother, and Veer explains that the media cannot find out what is going on. Gayatri refuses to lie, and Veer tells them to give Anisha a hazmat suit and bring her inside. watches Prithvi speaking to Arekar]] Khosla arrives at the hospital and Naina explains to him that Dhanraj Patel from the RJP is with Aditya, and he may shift to the opposition if something happens to Aditya. Naina says she won't let this happen. Dhanraj then appears and offers his condolences, as Prithvi watches from afar. Govind Arekar asks Prithvi what is happening, and Prithvi asks him to have faith. Arekar then says they need to announce a curfew in the city to control the virus, and update the press. Dhanraj tells Naina he is leaving for , and Naina asks for his support. She watches Prithvi and Arekar talk, then tells Khosla to arrange a personal meeting with Arekar. learns the truth about the virus]] Gayatri enters a room with Anisha Roy, who asks what is wrong with her, and asks to speak with Abinash. Gayatri tells her that Abinash is dead, and Veer tells her that terrorists released a virus into the hotel. He says they are all infected, and Abinash helped a lot in controlling the situation. Anisha says people have a right to know what is going on, and Veer says he cannot allow her to leave. He asks how she would feel if she read about Abinash's death in an article. He says they have all lost someone today. 08:47:15...08:47:16...08:47:17...08:47:18... 08:54:38 Abhishek reaches Ambedkar Road and they get out of the car. Jai tells Zara they reached the exact location of the signal but can't see where the virus is. He says the virus could be anywhere, and a bus pulls up and people get on. Zara detects the signal moving, and someone on the bus opens their backpack to check on a virus dispersal unit. Jai realises that someone on the bus has the virus, so he and Abhishek board at either end. Vedant warns Jai that the courier must know they are onto him, and Jai suspects someone else is controlling the virus now. fights with the virus courier]] He makes his way down the bus, and Abhishek spots the courier pulling a gun. Abhishek goes for him, and they struggle over the gun, shooting the bus driver. The bus swerves and Jai attacks the courier, hitting him until Abhishek shoots him dead. Jai asks who he works for, but it is too late. Abhishek grabs the wheel of the bus and parks it safely. Jai retrieves the virus device from the courier's bag, but Vedant tells him the containment unit will not reach him in time. Jai runs out, intending to meet the unit half-way, and he gets into his car. suggests a way to track down the person behind the virus]] Dr. Sunny Mehta then calls, asking to speak to Jai, and she tells him that Dhruv Awasthi's blood did contain antibodies of the virus. Jai says there must be a cure, but Sunny says it will take 10 days to develop. Jai says that whoever developed the virus must also have developed the cure, so they just need to find it. He wonders if they are tracking the dispersal device, but Mihir says they can't backtrack from that. Maddy, in the back seat of the car, says that she if they release the virus she can backtrack the confirmation signal. Vedant warns Jai not to trust her, but Jai asks what she needs to track the signal. ignores Vedant's advice]] She tells him she needs a laptop and an internet connection, and Jai directs Abhishek down a street. The containment team see Jai divert away from them, and Vedant tells them to follow him. Split screen: Jai looks around for a computer store. The timer on the dispersal device keeps ticking down. Aditya winces in pain on his hospital bed. Vedant tracks Jai and the containment team. 08:59:57...08:59:58...08:59:59...09:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Manasi Rachh as Maddy * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick (credit only) * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais Also starring * Megha Burman as Vaidehi Sharma * Jayesh Raj as Abhishek * Prerna Wanvari as Gayatri Vasudev * Jitin Gulati as Abinash Roy (corpse only) * Kundan Roy as Jabbar * Monika Pathania Verma as Dr. Meeta * Hayat Asif as Mr Gupta * Sameer Deshpande as Mathur * Sandeep Bose as Dhanraj Patel * Pankaj Berry as Bose * Ashmita Jaggi as Anisha Roy * Rizwan Kalshyan as Shoaib * Jaywant Patekar as Govind Arekar * Ravi Sangvai as Khosla * Chetan Jawale as Kabir Mallick * Usha Jeyrajani as Nupur Mallick Uncredited * Kumar Amlendu as doctor Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Story by ** Evan Katz ** Stephen Kronish * Teleplay by ** Robert Cochran ** Howard Gordon * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Ruchika Roy * Dialogue writer: ** Niranjan Iyengar ** Sumit Arora * Additional dialogue writer ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production controller: Ruchika Roy * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin Dwarkadas Bhanushali * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Abhinay Deo ** Rensil D'Silva ** Karan Boolani Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . The scene of Mihir finding out his sister is infected is taken from . See also * 8:00am-9:00am (disambiguation) Day 223 223